This One Day
by TricksKY
Summary: This is the second "book" of the series, first one is discovery. If you don't read Discovery you won't understand what's happening here.
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

**This One Day**

**AN: **Hey guys! Second part of my series, still don't have a name for it yet. This one story is one whole day of Anko's birthday party. There will be different perspective on hand and not only 3rd person. Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 1: Preparations

After yesterday night Anko was still sleeping happily in her comfy bed. Kakashi on the other hand was going around the town looking for things that Anko likes to give to Anko for her birthday.

Kakashi's POV:

I was making my way to my favourite book store, Reading Paradise, when Kurenai and Asuma came to me.

"Hey Kakashi, you look different," Asuma chuckled.

I blinked once but didn't open my mouth; Kurenai looked to where I was standing and what stores were ahead. She smiled at me and then told Asuma as he slouches to hear his girlfriend. He looked up to me and nodded. Kurenai and Asuma swiftly left me dumbfounded.

I was walking to the book store, not too far from where I was originally, the memorial stone. I go to the memorial stone every morning if I can to pay tribute to my friends and my sensei. I would usually stand there remembering the past for around 30 minutes, but this time I stood there for almost an hour, which surprised me.

I was walking normally as I do. Usually girls would look at me and laugh or blush when I look back. It wasn't much different but I think my hair and cast sure made a different impression on me. Girls from all ages would come up to me and say, "Hi." Which surprises me, but the funny part is that the guys looked like they were about to kill me for impressing that many girls.

An attractive girl walked up to me and winked. Today was my day off so I have a T-shirt on with a checkered tie –too look nice for Anko-, some black dress pants and just shinobi sandals. She grabbed my tie and said, "Hello, I am Ami," she took another step closer to me and looked into my eyes. I looked back into her eyes and found nothing.

I pushed her away and said, "I got to go meet my _girlfriend_."

I made it to the book store only minutes later, to walk into a group of girls. They looked like they were about my age, but I wasn't too interested as I should be. I slowly tried to slip by without them catching my eye; I am a shinobi so it didn't prove to be too difficult.

I went to the "adult section" to look for my favourite series. I found Iruka standing there reading the porn magazines, but surprisingly he didn't get a nose bleed. He looked up once and spotted me quickly.

"Hey Kakashi, wanna buy me this?" He said handing me the magazine.

"No man, you're only 17. When you turn 18 in three months then you buy it," I explained.

"But that's not fair! Why do you get to read porn books and I don't?" Iruka asked slyly.

"Because they aren't porn books and I am 18," I said proudly going back to my searching.

I saw that Iruka gave me a nasty look by the corner of my eyes. He placed back the magazine and left mumbling some curse words.

After a few minutes, I picked out the right book for Anko, Vol. 1 Camp Night Surprise, from the Icha Icha series. Now it was my turn to go to the Dango stand and waste at least half my savings on dangos.

I made my way to the Dango stand and found Kurenai there, alone. She caught me and started running towards me.

"Hey Kakashi, what did you get Anko?" Kurenai asked trying to look for a bag.

I scratched the back of my head and said calmly, "Nothing."

She looked furious; she went and slapped me on the arm. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ANKO ANYTHING?" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

This caused everyone to stare at us. I smiled and pushed Kurenai to the side. I kept smiling and said, "Remember when we were on that mission?"

Kurenai nodded, trying to process what is happening.

"And how we would sit beside each other during the night?"

"Yeah," Kurenai said slowly.

I pulled out the book and showed her. She started to get pale as I explained, "She likes these books, so I got her one."

"And what if she doesn't like it?" Kurenai asked me.

"Then I keep it," I said smiling.

"And why are you at the Dango stand? You don't like sweets."

"Because I have more to get her," I responded.

Kurenai stood there and smiled at me and said, "Go on, I'm going to meet Asuma."

I smiled and started to walk away, waving. I went to order until Asuma popped up out of nowhere and said, "Hello Kakashi."

I sighed and just stood there, waiting for an explanation for the disturbance.

"So do you like anyone?" He asked me slowly.

"Why do you care?" I responded calmly.

"Because I'm your best friend," He answered happily.

"Fine, yes I do."

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"I do like someone," I sighed.

"And that is?"

"A girl," I responded quickly.

"No shit, which girl though?"

"She's pretty special," I explained.

"Who?" he asked now more frustrated.

I looked around to make sure no one was listening, and I whispered slowly, "Mitarashi Anko"

He looked at me, with a happy look on his face. I might like Anko; I'm not going to ask her out. For one reason, I can't lose another person I will love. It's just too much to bear for me. He slowly turned around and started running off. I once again stood there dumbfounded by other actions. I just shrugged it off and continued walking.

"Two dozen dangos please," I requested.

He stood here now, dumbfounded by the amount I ordered. I don't know why because I remember Anko ordering way more.

"Sir, do you know how much dangos that is?" He asked me.

I nodded my head and handed him the exact change. I took the dangos and I was off to one more stop. I looked at my stop watch I had in my pocket, it read 10am. Now time to get a bracelet for Anko.

"Hello sir, what may I do for you?" The cashier asked me.

"Can you make me a custom bracelet?" I asked.

He nodded then lead me into the back room. He sat me down on the other side of the table and looked at me.

"So, what do you imagine it to be?" He asked me.

I shrugged trying to think of something, creative. I thought even more and more, "A basic bracelet, engraved with a message."

He nodded and got a closer look at me, "That can do, but with a price. Also aren't you the genius Hatake Kakashi, the son of the Konaha's white fang?"

I nodded.

He then sat down on the other, got out a pen and paper and handed to me, "Mr. Hatake, please write what you want on the bracelet."

I took the pen and I started writing. After an hour wait for it to finish I notice it was already 11am, which was around the time I should get Anko. I said thanks, paid the guy for the bracelet and left calmly.

I started to walk down the main street of the Konaha, the quickest route to Anko's apartment. It wasn't as busy as normal but there were a couple of people around the streets. I reached into my pockets and pulled out my book, "Vol.4 One apartment one stay"

The girls passed me with a disgusting look on their faces. Guys past by me with a smirk or gave me a pat on the back.

"People surely don't know me enough," I whispered out loud.

Surprisingly after I said that, I felt a pat on me back. I turned around and found Genma behind my back. (**AN: Genma is older than Kakashi by two years!**)

"Hey kid, already on the fourth one?" Genma asked me.

"Yes, I am. Where is Shizune?" I asked slowly.

"Ah, she's working with Tsunade about this "poison." I don't know where they got it from… but where is Ayame?"

"I don't like Ayame," I stated.

"Then who do you like? Ayame is crazy for you kid and she's pretty sexy," Genma said patting my back as we walk along.

"I know she is which makes it kind of creepy. Also, I am not telling who I like," I sighed.

He slapped me behind the head and asked, "Why not kid?"

I reached Anko's apartment minutes after. Before I can answer Genma I have already darted off and yelled, "I'll tell you later!"

**AN:** Next chapter out soon! Hope you guys like this second part of the series, maybe four chapters in this one.


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

**AN:** Second chapter! Hopefully you guys like it. This story, took me a long time to complete, but I finished anyways! Enjoy.

Chapter 2: The date

Kakashi made his way to Anko's door and took a deep breath before knocking. Anko opened the door with her newly defined looks. She had her shiny, violet hair tied back into a pony tail; yet her hair is sticking up. She's not wearing a shirt, or a bra but her "parts" are protected by her trench coat and the fishnet. Kakashi was astonished by her new look.

"What do you want?" Anko asked Kakashi.

"Uh, remember some lunch?" Kakashi said calmly, still looking into his book.

"Okay fine, let's go," She said angrily.

They started walking side by side, Kakashi still reading his book. Anko had her hands in her pocket, while she walked steadily.

Kakashi looked at Anko and said, "Hey Anko. Here's the first part," Kakashi said as he handed her the Icha Icha book.

She looked at his hand and accepted it, "Thanks freak. I guess now you want me to be a freak too?" She asked.

"No… I want you to be more experienced," Kakashi said slowly.

"Fucking porn freak, get away from me!" Anko said running away.

Kakashi quickly caught Anko. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She started to laugh as he carries her weirdly to the Dango stand.

"Let go of me!" Anko said calmly when they reached there.

"No," Kakashi replied back holding her tighter.

"KAKASHI LET GO OF ME," Anko started yelling.

"Fine," He said as her let him go.

"Get me some dangos pronto!" Anko yelled at him.

He lifted his hand that consisted of the dozens of dangos. She started to smile; she ran into him and hugged him.

"Thanks Kakashi!" Anko said still hugging him.

He hugged her back and said, "No problem. By the way that's the second part of your birthday present."

"Surprised you remembered my birthday," still holding on to him.

"How can I ever forget?" He answered happily letting her go.

"Let's get to the park!" She said running away with all the dangos.

"Ah, you loser," He said running off with her.

He reached her right when she entered the park. She sat down at the trees where they used to hang out. Kakashi quickly joined her, putting his arm over Anko's shoulder. She titled her head into his chest, sinking in to feel his heartbeat.

"Hey Anko, I want to ask you something," He asked while caressing her tied up violet hair.

"What is it?" She asked eating her dangos.

"Well, to start, who do you like?" Kakashi asked slowly.

"I like this guy, that's really hot. He's caring, also really sweet," Anko explaining to Kakashi about himself.

"Oh, he seems really nice and well suited for you," Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head with his other hand while smiling deeply.

"Who do you like?" Anko asked Kakashi calmly.

"Well, I like this girl. She's very unique, loud, stubborn, and has many more traits that annoy me, but I like her," Kakashi explained to Anko.

"She seems to suit you too, I guess." Anko said shrugging.

"Hey Anko, want the third part?" Kakashi asked placing his head on hers.

"Sure," she said.

He got up and helped her up with him, "Close your eyes"

She closed her eyes, last seeing him reach into his pocket. Instead he jerked his hand back and pulled his mask down. He placed his hand on her cheek, as he leaned into her. He slowly placed his lips onto hers passionately.

She reacted with a kiss back. She threw her arms around his neck and pushed him closer into her. He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her onto the ground. She landed onto his lap, surprisingly he wasn't hard yet. He opened his lips a little and slipped his tongue out and started to lick the bottom of her lips. She granted his wish and opened her own lips allowing her tongue and his to dance with each other's taste. They both had kept fighting for some space in the other's mouth.

She started to moan excitedly, as did he. After a minute, they both pushed each other away for some air. After recovering air into their lungs, Anko started to smile. Kakashi smiled back to Anko, he placed his hand on her thigh.

"Good present?" Kakashi asked still panting a little bit.

Anko bit her lower lip and nodded happily. She started to crawl to the tree where Kakashi laid and joined him. She sat in between his legs and leaned her back into his chest. He threw his around her, connecting them together and placed them lightly on her stomach.

He could smell her lush vanilla scent which drove him insane. She pulled out her new book and started to read it. He gave a little chuckle, and read it with her as he caresses her hair.

"Hey Kakashi," Anko said closing the book.

He looked at her blankly, "What?"

"You know the pain I feel, right?" Anko asked looking away from is glare.

He knew exactly what she was talking about, "Yeah, but no matter what happens, remember I am here to protect you," He said with a smile hugging her tighter.

She felt his arms strengthen around her. She felt his breath on her skin which made me shiver. She looked at his eyes and saw that they were almost crying. Anko lifted her hand and placed her hand on his cheek.

She gently kissed his cheek and then whispered into his ear, "That's why you're my best friend," She looked into his eyes moments after and whispered, "Who also has seen this face?"

He noticed that he hasn't pulled up his mask so he went to pull it up as Anko's hand was there to stop him. He left it down and listed, "You, of course. Rin, I think Asuma? That's all."

Anko tried to ignore the fact that Rin has seen his face. She has a problem with Rin, either she's dead or not. Rin used to pick on Anko when she was younger because she was "weak." Obito on the other hand was always nice to Anko no matter what. Well until he got teamed up with Rin.

Kakashi was a bit concern when she didn't react to his answer so he asked, "Anko, is everything alright?"

She looked up and got caught in his eyes. Anko got up and started to scratch the back of her head. She gave a faint smile and said, "I'm fine, I just want to get home."

He got up and stood beside her, grabbing her hand, "Will do, my majesty. May I escort you to your lovely palace?"

She stood there dumbfounded, _majesty? _

"C'mon Anko, let's get going," Kakashi said taking her hand.

She wanted to let go and run off, for no apparent reason. She liked what she's feeling but one part of her wasn't sure if it was the right idea to let him lead her. She just carried along with his actions because she was still dumbfounded.

Kakashi looked down to see Anko, clueless. He looked down and asked, "Are you still a virgin?"

She looked up with confusion, "The fuck? I am a virgin. Are you?"

"Yes. I'm not planning to shove my dick up a girl's…" He just shrugged.

She gave a little chuckle and noticed that they were still holding hands, and they were walking, out on the road! She tried to let go but Kakashi had a strong grip that held them together. He noticed this action and pulled her closer to him.

Kurenai and Asuma came walking up to them and saw the "spark" that Kakashi and Anko held. Kurenai and Asuma came walking up to them and Asuma started to chuckle as well as Kurenai.

Kakashi and Anko stood there, dumbfounded by the couple's reaction. Kakashi and Anko let go seconds after noticing that they were still holding hands.

Kakashi just smiled and scratched his head, "Hey Asshola, Kurenai. What brings you both to this side of town?"

Asuma looked at Kurenai as she "communicated" to Anko in some way. Asuma just shook his head and said, "It's called lunch buddy. Have you tried it?"

The ladies were still talking around the corner, so Kakashi was alone with Asuma. He just shrugged, pulled out his book and started reading it once again. Asuma walked closer to Kakashi and slapped his ass. Kakashi gave alittle jump followed by a glare.

"My ass isn't for you, Asshola," Kakashi said rubbing his ass.

Asuma started to laugh, "Well, that's a pretty nice ass."

"That's why you aren't getting any," Kakashi sighed at his "homosexual" friend. (**AN:** NO OFFENCE MEANT!)

Asuma kept laughing, but was quickly joined by Kurenai seconds after, "What are you laughing about Asuma?" Kurenai asked Asuma.

Anko stood beside Kakashi when he raised his hand, "I can explain for Asuma," He took a slight pause to look at the reactions between everyone, "Well, Kurenai, to begin, your boyfriend has been going around and touching guys asses."

Anko was already on the floor laughing her ass off. Kurenai just stood there motionless, dumbfounded, and maybe a little bit embarrassed. Asuma on the other hand was ready to kill Kakashi. Asuma reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his Chakra blades.

Kakashi noticed this action and did the same but pulled out a kunai. Asuma darted towards Kakashi with the blade in his hand ready to attack. Kakashi braced the attack quickly and used his other arm to hold Asuma's arm still for further attack. Although Kakashi braced the attack, Asuma's blade still reached his arm which ended up cutting up. Kakashi's blood as flowing down his arm and the blood started dripping onto the gravel road.

Kakashi let go and said, "Calm down you fucker."

Asuma dropped his Chakra blade and whispered, "This is what you get for being a jerk."

"That's what you get for touching my ass," Kakashi sighed.

Kurenai was walking up to Asuma, with a fierce look on her face like she's about to kill him. Anko was already at Kakashi trying to aid him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ASUMA? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU LATER!" Kurenai yelled at Asuma.

Anko stayed quiet, but she didn't want to help Asuma anyways. He always was somewhat a jerk around her, with or without Kurenai. Kakashi just sighed and went into their conversation.

"Guys, stop. No need for this bullshit on her special day," Kakashi said pointing to Anko.

Kurenai nodded and pulled her fist down. Asuma sighed in relief for Kakashi saving him, this one time. Anko just stood there dumbfounded how Kakashi handled this situation, even though everyone knows Asuma does deserve this.

Kakashi reached for Anko's hand, walked off pulling her with him. She broke out of his grip and saw the blood still dripping down his arm. Anko started grinning as Kakashi grab her hand once again.

"Kakashi, let's get to the hospital," Anko said calmly.

Kakashi sighed and laid both arms behind his head, "Don't you remember. I don't like hospitals?"

Anko started smiling, "Oh yeah, wanna reach my house then?"

He looked at her with a grin placed on his face, "Isn't such a bad idea."

"Don't try anything Kakashi," Anko said giving him the glare.

"Didn't plan on it, now that I think about-"

"Shut up Kakashi. I'm not planning on having sex with you man," Anko said punching Kakashi's arm playfully.

Kakashi saw the coat fly a second away from her body, exposing her breast for a spilt second. He is a very skillful shinobi, so he caught a glimpse of the action. His partner seemed too reacted too and it sprung up like a spring. He tried to hide it quickly but she already saw it.

She took a step closer to him, and moved his hand away from his member. She looked down to see it trying to pierce through his pants.

She licked her lips in excitement, looked at him and noticed he was dumbfounded. She took his hand and led him to her house quickly.

**AN:** What's going to happen? If you don't know where I am getting at then, this is going to be a big cliffy! Thanks for the support, and hopefully you guys enjoyed it! Next Chapter is going to be long, well hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprising Gift

**AN: **Had to change the age description with this chapter... ENJOY!

Chapter 3: Surprising gift

Anko has already pulled Kakashi across the Konaha. Kakashi's bloody arm was dripping all over the gravel road. He although didn't want to resist Anko pulling him. He loved when she takes charge mainly because you never expected what Anko has in her head.

When they reached her house she unlocked the door, and slips in with Kakashi. On his way in Anko in a fraction of a second slammed the door closed. Kakashi stood there dumbfounded in the dark. Seconds later he lay on the floor with Anko on top of him. They stared at each other in the dark for minutes. Until Anko took charge and pulled down his mask. She leaned in and gave Kakashi a passionate kiss.

He kissed her back. He started to open his mouth and slid his tongue out. He started licking her lower lip, asking for permission to enter her sweet mouth.

She started to moan and she started to open her own mouth. She slid her tongue out and joins Kakashi's touch in each mouth. They all started to moan, while they were passionately kissing Anko slowly started unbuttoning his shirt.

He assisted her and slid himself from his shirt. His chest now was bare only protected by a checkered tie. They continued to kiss taking little breaks in between too undress and catch some air. He started to grab her coat. He jerked it up and down until she would slip out. She did as he wished and slid out of her coat, exposing her breast only covered by see-through fishnet.

He stopped the kiss and just looked at her in amazement, like any pervert would do. His partner reacted to the sight and it started erect. Anko noticed his slight of action, and started to unbuckle his belt. He opened his eyes and stopped her by putting his hand on hers.

She gave a grin as he asked, "Anko, you just turned 18. Are you sure you want to have sex already?"

Anko leaned in and gave him a little kiss on his stomach, "Who said I'm having sex baby?"

He started to moan; he reached her lower back and started to peel her fishnet armor off. After the struggle getting the fishnet off, the fishnet finally came off, he started to kiss her stomach. She started to moan excitedly as he stopped kissing and moved onto licking her neck.

She zipped his fly down exposing his green boxers. She slid it down to his knees and started to grin.

He stopped and looked into her eyes, "Are you sure you want to continue?"

She looked back at him and said, "I said, 'Who said I'm having sex?' Now Kakashi, baby, shut up and enjoy your well-deserved gift."

He looked at her with confusion. He looked at her facial expression, seeing that she was biting her lower lip anxiously for something. He then looked to her hand to find it already trailing up his thigh. He felt her light touch on his skin which made him shiver greatly. He started to screech as her hand trail near his partner that was still in the boxers.

She started rubbing his erected cock through his boxers. He started to screech even louder each stroke she gave. Kakashi was just about to pull his move until Anko slid her hand into his boxers and pulled out his erected dick. She held it by the shaft, and just stared at it, licking her lips.

Kakashi lifted his head and saw that she had him by the shaft, but just stared at it. He smiled and said, "What's wrong, baby?"

She averted her eyes to his head, but lay speechless even though her mouth was trying to move.

He smiled even deeper and asked, "The first one you saw?"

She bit her lower lip and nodded.

He smiled and continued his questions, "First time having sex?"

She looked at him with a stare but got some words out, "I am still a virgin, but I said, I'm not losing my virginity yet."

"Well than what are we doing?" He asked.

"Oh I thought you would like to see a real woman, instead of porn," She said slyly.

"And I like what I see," He said pushing her down.

He was now on top of her and started to take of her skirt. She continued to kiss him as he slowly moves his hands up and down her thigh. She burst her eyes opened to see his hand near her pleasure zone.

Before he went any further he asked, "Anko, has your "cherry" popped yet?"

She looked at him and laughed, "I'm a highly skilled shinobi, and I think I move around enough for it too broken."

He leaned on to her chest and whispered into her ear, "Can I finger you?" then he licked her ear.

She gave a little smiled and said, "I would-"then someone came to the door knocking.

Anko started to pout while Kakashi sighed. The knocking got louder and louder as time passed.

After a minute a voiced called out, "ANKO I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! GET YOUR ASS OUT AND OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!"

Anko looked towards Kakashi as he got up, grabbed his coat and then handed her coat. She put it on, buttoning it up as she led him to her bedroom.

Before he entered he gave her a passionate kiss when they broke it she whispered, "Better not pull anything."

He nodded and entered the room.

She went to door and opened it, finding Kurenai standing on the other side. Kurenai got one look at Anko and admittedly thought she was just sleeping.

"What the fuck do you want?" Anko asked, acting like she was sleeping.

"I just wanted you to know that you have to come to Ichiraku for dinner. Around 6pm and tell Kakashi if you see him," Kurenai said angrily.

"Fine, now let me get back to bed," Anko sighed as she closed the door.

Before the door closed Kurenai stopped it in time. She gave Anko a glare which made Anko sigh even more. Kurenai slowly said, "Do I sense Kakashi's chakra?"

Anko dropped a sweat and said, "Kakashi lives down the hall," and shut the door on Kurenai's face.

She was walking back to her "business" until she heard Kurenai yelling, "Mitarashi Anko, I'm not done with you!"

Anko locked the door while yelling, "LET ME "SLEEP"" She left the door and walked towards the bedroom slowly.

She opened the door to her bedroom to find Kakashi on her bed, naked! She also noticed that his eyes were closed. She smiled evilly and slowly crept to where he lays.

She reached the corner of the bed and got out some ropes. She tied his hands and feet to the corners of her bed, swiftly so he doesn't notice.

Then she started to unbutton her coat as his eyes bursts open from the breeze that hit his partner. He looked around his surroundings finding himself in Anko's bedroom with a naked Anko standing in front of him grinning. She walked to the side of the bed trailing her figure on his skin. That's when he noticed he was tied up. He started to wiggle trying to get free from the rope's grip.

Anko grinned, "Baby Kakashi, I will take the lead."

He didn't know either to be scared for his life, or excited.

He closed his eyes hopping that it will be gone in seconds but Anko had further plans for him. Well, that was before Anko grabbed his cock. With that action his eyes bursts open feeing her touch on somewhere wanted yet not wanted.

Anko grinned by his facial expression. She laid both hands on his shaft, while stroking with one. He started to struggle every slow stroke Anko gives him. After a few slow strokes, Kakashi starts moaning without any struggle.

Anko stopped when he was just about to reach his climax. Kakashi looked at his crotch to see Anko has disappeared, but before he can say anything she was already by his ear.

She leaned in and said, "That's all you get for you baby," while untying him.

Once he was untied, he thought it was time for him to have alittle fun. He pushed her onto the bed and pinned her down so she can't move. She looked at him with a grin. She pulled her head up and slowly gave him a kiss. He broke the kiss and slowly leaned closer to him.

He was at her ear and whispered, "Stay still if you want pleasure, baby."

She did as he wished and stayed still as he trailed down her body. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue on her lush skin. She started to shiver as he starts to kiss her thigh. He was just around to take off her undies when he stopped and looked up to her.

She stopped panting and looked up at him. She was turning really wet and horny by the second. His partner was hanging from him, still erected; sliding on her leg every time he plans something new.

Kakashi grinned and asked, "Can I rip it off?"

"What is this going to turn into, kinky sex?" She asked crossing her arms.

He dragged his body up to hers and pressed his body with hers. She felt his erected dick just over her undies which Anko shiver greatly.

He leaned closer and whispered into her ear, "Let me take the lead from now on, okay?"

She then looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes and just nodded. He gave a chuckle and went back down to her undies. He slowly crept two fingers in just enough to have a grip and he yanked it causing it to rip.

He threw it to the side and started licking her thigh. She started to feel his light touch trailing up her leg. Seconds later she feels two fingers insert her, as she feels sharp pain. He stopped half way through to kiss her and let her get the feel for it. She was now starting to moan excitedly every time he went in and out.

He picked up the pace, making her moan more and more every time he went in and out. He slowed down after some time which making the pleasure greater. When almost reached to a halt, Anko gave up with a large orgasm, the first she had ever…

Kakashi was happy from her experience, but also not as pleased as he could be. She stopped sharing her deed when he was just about to reach his own orgasm. She was panting until she gave a smirk at him. He looked at her in confusion but before he could react, Anko was already on top of him.

She looked at into his eyes and said, "Kakashi, I love-"She was interrupted by another knock on the door.

He looked past the bedroom door and sensed it was Genma. He looked towards Anko and whispered, "Why is Genma here?"

"I don't know, let me go check," she said as she got up.

She got up, grabbed her coat and left the bedroom. Kakashi was laying there admiring the scene that Anko gave him. He closed his eyes and whispered to himself, "I love her."

"Happy birthday Anko-"Genma stopped as he noticed what Anko was wearing.

"What do you want?" Anko said giving him a glare.

"Nothing, just wanted to say happy birthday," Genma gave a fake smile.

"Sure, you're probably here because you want to fuck me or something," Anko said crossing her arms.

Genma took a step closer, "If that's what you want."

"_KAKASHI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, PLEASE_" Anko yelled to herself.

That instant Kakashi walked out, with his green boxers accompany by his black mask under his black shirt. Genma eyes bursts open when he saw Kakashi walk out of Anko's bedroom.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head while walking towards Anko, "Hello _baby_," Kakashi said kissing her forehead, "Hello, fucker"

Genma looked at Kakashi putting his arm around her as she snuggles into him. Genma stood speechless as Kakashi laid another kiss but this time it was on her cheek.

Genma crossed his arms in anger, "Are you two dating?"

Anko looked up at Kakashi seeing that he had something planned ahead, "No, but if you check her out, I will personally kill you," Kakashi said smiling.

Genma just nodded and walked away from her apartment door. Anko smiled at Kakashi as he kisses her forehead once again. She wrapped her arms around Kakashi, pulled down his mask and kisses him with the door wide open. Anko closed the door and pushed him to the couch.

He broke the kiss and reached for his pants. He slowly put them on as she stares at him. He stared back at her and noticed that she was still naked. She noticed him staring so her eyes directed to her body, that's when she noticed she was still naked.

She smiled and said, "So, we don't tell anyone this,"

"Well, we can-"

"We won't."

"Okay fine, but can we keep this up?" Kakashi asked smirking.

"Like what, friends with benefits?" Anko asked.

Kakashi gave another smirk but looked down at his pocket that consists of the bracelet. Then he looked to Anko and wished that he could ask, but he wanted to ask during dinner.

He was just about to ask when someone came and started knocking on Anko's door again! Anko got up and released a groan while Kakashi walks into the kitchen sighing.

Anko opened the door and was dumbfounded by who was there, "Hello Anko-chan. would you like to come with me for dinner tonight?"

Anko smiled a bit, "I would love to Gai, but I have plans with Kakashi."

Gai started frown, "Anko-chan, you still didn't answer me."

"Answer what?"

Gai crossed his arms and said, "Will you go out with me?"

_Holy shit, I need Kakashi again,_ Anko thought pouting.

Same event happened but it was alittle bit different. Instead he yelled, "ANKO BABY, LET'S GET READY FOR DINNER!"

Anko looked at Gai, still with a frown, "Gai, sorry, Kakashi is calling. I'll see you at dinner," she said as she closed the door.

Kakashi popped out and smiled, "You're welcome. Now get ready, I'll be by in 10 minutes." Kakashi walked out of the apartment, with his cloths, and went back to his apartment.

Anko smiled and whispered, "Thanks Kakashi, I owe you a lot." She gave a smirk and went to her bedroom.

**Chapter 4- Birthday Dinner**

**AN:** This chapter was awkward to write… Hopefully it was alright? I think it's horrible. Like seriously, but it took me a really long time. So I needed to end it. Sorry if it was repetitive, sorry if it sucked. Trust me next chapter will be GOLD! Hopefully, see you guys soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Dinner

**AN:** Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Birthday Dinner

"It's been 10 minutes already, where is Kakashi," Anko whispered sitting on her couch.

She felt a breeze, but not sure from where, "I'm right here, let's go beautiful." Kakashi stuck out his hand to accept hers.

He wore a white V-neck t-shirt; under the shirt was a white mask, assisted by his Jonin metal plated gloves. Further down he wore a checkered belt holding black dress pants up. Frankly he still wore his weapon pouch and shinobi sandals.

Anko on the other hand was wearing her normal attire. No shirt or bra, only covered by fishnet. She wore her skirt under her beige coat. But Kakashi knew soon she would be wearing a bracelet on her wrist with his arm over her shoulders.

She accepted the hand as he helped her up. After she got up Kakashi gave a "mask kiss" on Anko's forehead. She pushed him away playfully and opened the door.

Anko stuck her hands into her coat pockets as Kakashi look at her, "What?" Anko said seeing him stare at her.

"Oh, nothing, just staring at the most beautiful girl," Kakashi said smiling.

Anko sighed, "Oh shut up, you probably just like what's under the cloths."

"Yeah, I love your heart," Kakashi said putting his hands into his pockets.

Anko started blushing as she walked closer to him asking for a hand. He gladly accepted it and held her hand while walking to Ichiraku. She leaned into his arm as he smiled deeply under his mask.

"Anko, there are going to be a lot of people there, just don't be too surprise." Kakashi said laughing.

Anko smirked, _he knows me more than anyone else does, _she said to herself smiling. She looked at Kakashi and nodded.

He let go of her hand and threw his arm over her shoulder. Anko sunk into his chest as he held her closer. He looked down and notices her eyes were in deep thinking. She looked up at him, caught his eyes but redirected her eyes to his hair.

She smiled then asked, "Do you miss your old hair?"

He looked up and remembered that his hair had changed greatly, "Oh, I think it's better than the other one. What do you think?"

Anko got a closer look at his face and hair, "Yeah, I'd say you look pretty cute."

Kakashi chuckled, "Coming from you, I don't know either if it's a compliment or an insult."

Anko gave Kakashi a playful punch and said, "You little fag, go play with Ayame or something."

Kakashi looked at Anko with confusion then remembered, "You think I like Ayame?"

Anko nodded as Kakashi give another chuckle, "I don't like Ayame, Anko."

He saw Anko's face light up into joy, "I never said you did," She lied.

He leaned to her, gave her a mask kiss and whispered, "I probably won't love anyone besides one, special person,"

Anko laughed and asked, "Who would that be?"

"It's someone, just wait patiently." Kakashi said holding out his arm.

She accepted it and snuggled into him the further they walked. The streets were dark; the only light sources were the bright sliver moon shining down onto the two. There was no sign of movement or activity on the streets which was weird because it was Saturday evening, where everyone is normally out with their partners or just going to dinner.

Anko found it a little more comfortable because she gets more "Kakashi." Kakashi on the other hand knew exactly what was happening, which was Kurenai went around and invited everyone, EVERYONE, to dinner. He wasn't too happy, mainly because he didn't know who was paying.

Minutes later they reached Ichiraku. All the lights were off but the "open" sign was lit. She started getting nervous, while Kakashi stay calm, like he always does. When they both walked in, there was no movement or sign of Chakra.

One second later everyone leapt up and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Kakashi sighed as Anko let out a groan. All the lights came on and every shinobi, kunoichi, villagers was there. Anko let go of Kakashi's arm and started to smile at the turn out. She saw Kurenai walking towards her, which made her slowly walk towards Kurenai too.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID SOME PEOPLE!" Anko whispered loudly into Kurenai's ear.

"When they heard free food, they kind of all came rushing in," Kurenai explained

Kakashi stepped into the conversation and asked, "Well, who's paying for this?"

"Well, you are Kakashi." Kurenai chuckled.

"I never agreed with this," Kakashi sighed.

Anko started getting drowned in hugs. First Ayame gave a hug, and then Genma gave Anko an awkward hug because Kakashi was there. Soon most of the people have already given Anko a friendly or awkward hug. Anko didn't like all the attention that everyone has given her, even though it was her birthday, she still didn't like the attention.

Everyone sat down at a large table, anko sitting at one end with Kakashi on her right and Kurenai on her left. On the other side of the table Genma sat facing Anko, Asuma was facing Kurenai and Gai was facing Kakashi.

Genma started given Anko winks and perverted faces, which made her alittle scared. Gai gave Kakashi deadly stares assist by a clenched fist, but Kakashi kept his cool and acted like nothing happened. On the other hand Asuma and Kurenai are making kissy faces at each other. Kakashi noticed all the actions which made him release a big sigh.

"So, you guys order and I'll pay," Kakashi said leaning back in his chair.

Anko put her hand on his crotch and clenched it, "You're staying," She said with a grin.

Everyone ordered different meals, which made a high total for Kakashi to pay. He sighed at the joy in the room.

Then all of a sudden there was a silence. Kakashi wasn't talking too much that time either, just staring at his food, while everyone tries to see his face.

Genma hated the silence like Anko, but he was drunk which caused him to say, "So, Kakashi," He said pointing towards Kakashi. "I heard that your dad killed himself, is that true?"

Kakashi was breaking down, well on the inside. He controlled himself enough now to kill Genma, but he got out a nod.

Genma smiled and continued, "So why didn't you join him?"

Kakashi was fed up. He got up, politely pushed his chair in and marched out of the restaurant.

Then every pair of eyes darted towards Genma and his stupidity. Anko knew Kakashi, which means he wouldn't normally react like that, but something's different this time. She got up and walked out to join Kakashi.

She looked around her surroundings and found Kakashi was nowhere in sight. She hopped onto the roof finding Kakashi sitting on a vent, almost in tears. She walked over to him and sat down beside him.

She put her arm over her shoulder and pulled him closer to herself. He looked up and showed his exposed eyes.

"Anko, I'm sorry." Kakashi spoke softly.

She stroked his hair, "For what?"

"Look at me. I don't know who I am anymore,"

"Well, I do. You're the man…that…I...love," Anko said.

Kakashi looked up and found the sliver moon shinning upon them, "Anko, I love you too."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She took her arms to his cheeks and moved them right in front of her face. She smiled and pulled down his mask. She stared at his face for a second, then leaned in, and kissed it.

He broke the kiss and whispered into her ear, "Baby, you light up my world like nobody else."

"Cheesy," She said laughing.

Kakashi sighed, and then smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bracelet.

She looked at the bracelet he held out in front of her, "What is that?"

"Well, it's for you," He said scratching the back of his head.

She looked at it closer and found lettering engraved into it. It read, _Will you be my love?_ Anko looked up at him and kissed him again.

He smiled and whispered, "I recon it's a yes?"

"We need to set ground rules, if this is going to work." She said as he nod, "First, no public affection."

Kakashi sighed and interrupted her, "We already do that"

"Shut up. Secondly no dates, thirdly no telling anybody AND I MEAN NOBODY."

He sadly nodded then asked, "So this is worse than when we didn't date?"

She smiled and nodded as he sighed. He then stated, "What's the fun with that?"

"That's for you to figure out." Anko said slyly.

He smirked, "Do you want to ditch them and eat some home-cooked dinner?"

She smiled, "You cook?"

He got up, took her by the hand and said, "Of course."

She made him let go of her hand as they both jump from building to building getting home.

-Kakashi's apartment-

"Sit on the couch baby," Kakashi said.

Anko obeyed his orders, but yelled, "Don't call me baby!"

"Fine," Kakashi said pouring the hot water into the ramen cup.

He walked out of the kitchen holding boiling hot ramen cup in both hands, along with two sets of chopsticks. He placed the cups on the coffee table and sat beside Anko.

"Kakashi, I let you have me too easily," Anko sighed.

"The promise does not change, either you're my…mate or not."

"You're mate?" Anko asked

Kakashi chuckled and nodded. He grabbed the remote and leaned back into the couch. Anko sat there about to pull out her new book, when Kakashi pulled her onto his lap. She sat in between his legs and sunk into his chest. He placed his chin on her shoulder and slowly took of her coat. She slipped away from the coat and exposed her chest.

She turned around and sat facing him, showing her breast. He felt his partner spring into action as she unbutton his t-shirt. She let a little giggle out when she saw his partner start to erect. She ripped his shirt off and pressed her breast covered in fishnet onto his bare chest.

Kakashi's eyes bursts opened and mumbled, "Anko."

She placed her hand on his crotch and whispered, "Let me…"

She gave a smirk as she run her hands up his bare chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He broke the kiss, pushed her off and went on top of her. They both looked into each other eyes until they heard a knock on the door.

Kakashi looked up at the door and sighed, "Wait for me in bed?"

She gave a smirk and went into his bedroom.

Kakashi put his mask up and put on his shirt, still unbutton. He walked towards the door, stumbling a little. He opened the door and leaned on the frame of the door.

He looked up and saw it was Ayame, "Hi Ayame. What are you doing here?"

She looked at him and saw him half naked, "Oh, hi Kakashi. I was just here if you wanted to play."

Kakashi looked down, saw his shirt unbutton and his fly unzipped with an erection. Then he looked back up and shook his head. He slowly closed the door and ran into the bedroom.

He saw Anko sitting on his bed reading the book that he gave her. He slowly crept to her and sat beside her and kissed her forehead. She started to blush, as Kakashi place his arm over her shoulders. She snuggled into his chest while he caresses her hair.

He hugged her tighter and whispered, "Let's do this move often."

She looked at him, "Do what?"

"Like sexy Saturday," He explained.

"Want to explain?"

"Spend the whole day at our apartments and get naked?" He smiled.

"Sounds good," She said taking off her fishnet.

He smiled and started to unbuckle his belt. She smiled and slipped out of her skirt. He pulled his pants as Anko slide her underwear off. They lay there in bed, with the awkward air flowing in. Kakashi was still in his boxers.

She moved her hand to his crotch and grabbed his now settled partner. She whispered, "Since you didn't strip, you get a consequence."

He smirked as she pulls down his mask and gave him a passionate kiss. Her hand reached inside his pants and pulled out his partner. She pushed her body onto his legs and pressed her breasts on his bare chest. His partner started to erect when she licked his ear continuously. She looked up to see him biting his lip from the excitement.

She started to stroke his partner. She looked up, smiled and whispered, "Do you want more?"

**AN: **That's all for this story! Next part of the series will be called "Harder than it looks" So stay tuned. Hope you enjoyed this story. By the way the whole story is one whole day. Thanks for the amazing support! Bye now.


End file.
